deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose vs Esdeath
Description A battle between both Obsessed Love Interest, the one who love Sonic the Hedgehog, and the one who love Tatsumi. Which girl will live and spend time for their love? Interlude Wiz: The battle between both Obsessed Love Interest. Boomstick: An pink hedgehog vs beautiful human, and remember, love is what you need! Wiz: True... Amy Rose, the hammer wielding hedgehog and the lover of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: And Esdeath, the strongest general. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Amy Rose Wiz: Amy Rose began her love with for Sonic the Hedgehog having predicted her meet-up with her hero on the satellite of Little Planet using her tarot cards. Boomstick: This female hedgehog is like a Sonic's 1st biggest fan, or should I say fangirl? Wiz: Well when Amy get kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, Sonic's arch-nemesis, she was rescued by Sonic after when Sonic defeated his metal counterpart Metal Sonic. And now she is Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend. Boomstick: I'd imagine if she has been kidnapped multiple times. Wiz: She was. Boomstick: Oh... Anyway, Amy wields the Piko Piko Hammer, you can tell it's powerful. Wiz: She never let's Sonic out of her sight. Boomstick: So basically she is a stalker? Wiz: I don't think so. Boomstick: Thanks god she isn't like my ex wife trying to steal my money while sneaking into my house. Wiz: Um... While she's not superhuman, Amy possesses above-average physical attributes, making her a powerful figure in her own right. Boomstick: She also has high physical strength, wielding her heavy Piko Piko Hammers with little effort and swings them around with enough force to smash clean through metal, like generating shock waves. Wiz: However, on top of that, Amy could slap Knuckles the Echidna with enough force to sent him flying into a tree without even trying. Boomstick: Amy is also a tough fighter, though her combat skills are not as developed as Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles. Wiz: The martial arts she has trained under are more reminiscing of exercises, Amy knows how to defend herself. Boomstick: Then, how did Amy get kidnapped multiple times? Wiz: Um, I don't have a answer to that Boomstick. Boomstick: Huh. Alright, Amy has good acrobatic skills and ability, like she able to handle and swing her large Piko Piko Hammer. Wiz: Amy is also capable of running at super speed. Boomstick: Although she is a remarkably fast runner then how come she said she wasn't as fast as her love Sonic was? Wiz: She can run fast but not as fast as Sonic do, don't you know how fast is Sonic? Boomstick: Oh yeah, that's right. Wiz: She's sometimes reckless, especially with attacking someone and she also can become dizzy after certain spinning moves. Boomstick: Trust me, you must not want to mess with Amy or Sonic. Amy Rose: I still can't believe it's you inside that... THING. But! No matter the package, you're still my Sonic, Sonic! Esdeath Wiz: Esdeath was born in the Northern Frontier Lands, being the daughter of the Partas Clan's chief. At a young age, her mother died at the hands of an Ultra-Class Danger Beast, resulting in her being raised by her father, becoming a skilled and formidable fighter. Boomstick: Ooh, she is so hot! Tatsumi must be so lucky! Wiz: She became comfortable with inflicting pain on living things after seeing animal she caught being gutted by her father and lived by his creed, The strong survive and weak die. Boomstick: After finding her father wound and dying like all other people, Esdeath vowed to get stronger and eventually joining the Empire's military. Damn even when someone's parents dying, they becoming badass and stronger like these people! Wiz: Esdeath possesses many skills from her upbringing as a hunter and later while raising up the ranks of the Imperial Army. This includes her passionate expertise in the ways of torture, being a master of strategist on the battlefield, and her skills as both a hand and hand expert as a master of the long-rapier. Boomstick: The waifu can resist to Illusions, but god damn she froze about 400,000 people in a single campaign! Wiz: She also froze an entire river, can easily run on walls, can easily dodged Mine's pumpkin attacks, broke Akame's sword and she has knowledge of pressure points. Boomstick: She also froze a monster that is mountain size, she resist to fire attacks and she is faster than Susanoo. Wiz: She was fast enough to create afterimages, resist mind control, broken the sanity of Numa Seika, constantly stated to move faster than the eye can track, reacted and avoid lightning at close distance with ease while fighting Akame. She also is Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and she can stop time. Boomstick: She also a Proficient Assassin! Wiz: Esdeath got killed by Akame. Boomstick: Noooooooo. Wiz: While... While her arm got cut off, she was still fighting. Boomstick: Oh she was badass, until the end... Wiz: Her powers or energy can get exhausted even with her Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief. Boomstick: She didn't have to die, but still she is badass! Esdeath: Is there no worthy enemy anywhere that can satisfy me? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Amy was watching the sunrise in the beach, Amy was chilling until she heard someone was behind her. Amy: Sonic? Amy turn around and it's wasn't Sonic. It was Esdeath, smiling. Esdeath: The talking creature? Heh, an another opponent. Amy: What? Who are you? Esdeath: General Esdeath. Esdeath pulls out her sword. Esdeath: And I am here to challenge you, weak. Amy: You've ask for it... Amy grabs her Piko Piko Hammer. Amy: I'll show you I am NOT weak. Both combatants were prepare holding their weapons, Esdeath charges at Amy first, Amy swing her hammer real quickly, Esdeath dodges and kicks Amy. Amy swing her hammer, and Esdeath dodges again and slashes Amy. Amy parries Esdeath, Esdeath uppercut Amy, Amy swing her hammer but Esdeath slashes Amy before Amy could hit her. Amy then manages to swing her hammer at Esdeath, Esdeath was sent flying. Esdeath got slam into ground, Esdeath gets up and dodges Amy's attack, Amy then dodges Esdeath's sword. Esdeath: You put up a little good fight, whoever you are. Amy: It's Amy. Esdeath: Amy, huh? Interesting name... Amy: Now will you leave me alone? I'm trying to go see my darling Sonic. Esdeath: You must be also a coward, not challenging me. If you won't challenge me, you'll die. Amy: That it! I'll smash you like a watermelon! Amy charges at Esdeath. Esdeath: Weissschnabel! Esdeath quickly create a icicles and throw it at Amy. Amy breaks every of icicles but not one, Amy got slash on a shoulder. Esdeath: Your skill is admirable, but not enough. Amy: You haven't see this yet. Amy spins up a large, pink tornado with her Piko Piko Hammer. Esdeath went flying and tries to slashes Amy but Amy blocks the slashes. Amy then manages to hits Esdeath with Piko Piko Hammer, slamming Esdeath into ground. Esdeath gets up, she was impressive but Amy quickly hits Esdeath again. Esdeath slashes Amy and kicks her that send her miles away. Esdeath: Is that all? I'm disappointed. Amy: Shut up will you? Amy charges at Esdeath, Esdeath creates a ice wall, Amy then smashes it into pieces with her Piko Piko Hammer. Esdeath punches Amy, Amy parries Esdeath and slamming Esdeath into ground. Before Amy could do anything, Esdeath slashes Amy's leg. Then Esdeath stab Amy and slamming her. Esdeath jumps in air. Esdeath: Hagelsprung! Esdeath then creates a massive ball of ice and throws it at Amy, Amy gasps as she see the large ice ball coming to crash, Amy runs away. The large ice ball nearly hit Amy, Amy jumps away from incoming ice. Amy then manages to hit a large ice ball with her hammer that send flying toward Esdeath. Esdeath got hit and got slammed into water. Amy got little exhausted, Amy was walking away from beach. Amy noticed something, Esdeath was charging Amy and slashes her. Amy: Ugh, are you kidding me? Esdeath: What you thought I was dead? Amy: Why do you smile too much, you psycho? Amy swing her hammer but Esdeath slashes Amy again. Before Amy could do anything, Esdeath jumps over Amy and slashes her, Amy swing her hammer and Esdeath dodges. Esdeath punches Amy and slamming her into ground. Amy kicks Esdeath's knee, and punches Esdeath. Amy swing her hammer at Esdeath, Esdeath dodges and slashing Amy. Amy: Enough slashing me in stomach, in back and legs! It's time to end this! Esdeath: You're right. Amy charges at Esdeath, Esdeath creates a ice wall, Amy smashes it and she manages to throw a punches at Esdeath, Amy was prepare to smash her with her hammer. But Esdeath smiles. Esdeath: Mahapadma! Amy couldn't move, Esdeath uses a stop time. Esdeath: Thank you for the challenge, child. It was fun. Esdeath large slashes Amy's gut which causing Amy's guts spilling out, then Esdeath decides to cut Amy's arm off the one that holding a hammer. The stop time has ended, Amy was shock seeing her bleeding, Esdeath then knees Amy. Esdeath then manages to slashes Amy's chest, Amy falls into ground. Esdeath: Weaks always die. Esdeath walks away. =Poll= Who will win? Amy Rose Esdeath Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: The Waifu had won! Wiz: Esdeath's cryokinesis is so powerful, with that she can freeze an entire river within seconds, she also froze over 400,000 people in a single campaign, she has more experienced than Amy. Boomstick: Amy is 12 year old while Esdeath is 20s year old. Damn Esdeath killed a kill. Wiz: Esdeath's stop time can kill Amy fast while Esdeath does have chance to do it. Boomstick: Amy is not as fast as her darling. Wiz: And also Amy gets kidnapped multiple times. Advantages: Esdeath winner * Stronger * Faster * Experienced * Froze 400,000 people * Time stop could kill Amy * Smarter Disadvantages: Amy Rose loser * Stronger * Not as fast as Sonic * Sometimes reckless especially with attacking someone * Has an explosive temper * Can become dizzy after certain spinning moves Boomstick: Looks like Amy died a rose. Wiz: The winner is Esdeath! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1